A modern database may contain large amounts of data, and typically, a user does not need know all of the information contained in the database. In fact, most of the data in the database may be irrelevant to the user. In order to find relevant information, a user may query, or search, a database.
Searching databases, especially large databases, may be resource intensive, time consuming, or both. This problem is exacerbated if a database is asked to process identical queries from multiple users or clients.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved method, article of manufacture, and apparatus for processing information.